


The Flames

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Mick Rory Appreciation Week [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mick Rory Appreciation Week, Pre-Canon, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: For Mick Rory there was a before the fire and after the fire.Day #1:  Mick’s Pyromania





	The Flames

For Mick Rory there was a before and after the flames that would be an obsession for him for years to come. Before the traveling carnival came into town, Mick knew next to nothing about fires except to stay away from them. His mother always told him that coming too close to an open flame would end up hurting Mick but at the tender age of seven when he saw that a fire could be so much more, he became mesmerized.

As the fire eater performed trick after trick, Mick yearned to touch the flames. They called to him — telling him its secrets. After that day, he stole a book of matches from the kitchen drawer. At first Mick burned a couple of pieces of paper until the small fires no longer satisfied him. From then on, he began to set bigger fires until one day Mick made a bonfire too close to the house. 

It had been a dry for weeks with little rain to soak the grounds around his family farm. The flames flickered higher and higher before a stray one hit the roof. Unable to stop the fire, Mick could only sit and watch as his family, house and farm went up in smoke. After that Mick had a string of foster homes before he was sent to juvie. Still nothing could make him stay away the bright orange glow of the flames — not even the fact that it had cost Mick his family. 

Fire had been his first love. His second one had been a scrawny kid with a mouth that he had saved from getting killed on his third stay at the Central City Juvenile Detention Center. Until he was sixteen years old, fires had been the only thing to excite him. There was nothing better than starting a fire. Then Mick met Lenny — the only person who didn’t want to change him.

Through the years the only things Mick cared about were the flames and Leonard. Both of his obsessions were important to him and Mick couldn't see himself getting rid of either one of them any time soon.


End file.
